<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Little Girl by OwLfs_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295618">Daddy's Little Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwLfs_Writes/pseuds/OwLfs_Writes'>OwLfs_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cock Warming, Cum Play, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Andy Barber, Drugging, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Forced age regression, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Bondage, Smut, Some Plot, Stalking, Unprotected Sex, Virgin Reader, age gap, dark!fic, dub-con, non-con, soft-dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwLfs_Writes/pseuds/OwLfs_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy had been watching Y/N for weeks, loving how innocent and naive she could be, determined that Y/N would be his good, little girl. The second Andy had laid eyes on Y/N he knew his purpose and that he needed to care for her. She was going to be Andy’s little girl whether she wanted to or not – he wasn’t going to let her even have the choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Little Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This is my first dark!fic, please don’t judge too harshly. I also haven’t actually watched ‘Defending Jacob’ but I’ve heard and read a lot of Andy fics to get the gist of it and there’s nothing in this fic that spoils anything majorly for the show or has to do with the show (Jacob is only briefly mentioned once). Please enjoy if you're into dark fics like this, if not, then please don't read! I don't want to trigger you in any way, shape, or form. </p>
<p>This is also not beta/proof read so any mistakes are my own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy had been watching Y/N for weeks now, mesmerized by her curves, shy and innocent demeanor, as well as her naivete. Y/N lived in the house next door to his, Andy spying on her through his bedroom window from time to time whenever she had left her curtains open into her room, giving him the perfect view of his little girl.</p>
<p>Andy was determined that Y/N would be his good, little girl when she first moved in. After losing his family, especially his son, Andy had been feeling lost and useless, trying to find a way to busy himself. The second Andy had laid eyes on Y/N he knew his purpose and that he needed to care for her. Andy desired to take care of someone, like how he would with his son, and Y/N was the perfect answer to his prayer. She was going to be Andy’s little girl whether she wanted to or not – he wasn’t going to let her even have the choice.</p>
<p>Andy had ‘bumped’ into Y/N a few times, even as to bring her over baked goods just so he could have a conversation with her and get to know her better. He figured out that she was 23 and working at the small grocery store down the road, which he visits often since learning about it, how her family lives across the country, and how you live alone. Andy thought it was quite dangerous for her to be living on her own since she’s a young woman and they tend to be easy targets for some scummy people. Andy didn’t care that he was 39 and Y/N was 23, all that mattered to him was that she would eventually be with him and he would take care of her.</p>
<p>Andy had been preparing for Y/N’s arrival for weeks now, buying a remote house in the woods, an hour’s drive from any towns or cities, buying onesies, pacifier gags, diapers, cotton panties, mittens, booties, womanly products, and anything else he needed for when he eventually introduced her into her new life. Andy knew she wasn’t going to be compliant and obedient at first but nothing a little punishment and tough love wouldn’t hurt. He knew she’d become his good girl once she knew the rules and got into a routine with him.</p>
<p><em>‘Soon’</em> he thought as he watched Y/N through one of the many cameras he placed in her home when she was at work. Andy watched her get dressed in cotton shorts and a small tank top that showed off her stomach and hung low to expose a lot of cleavage. <em>‘We’ll be together soon.’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Two Weeks Later</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Y/N had just finished a long shift at the store, she was exhausted by the time she got to her car. She checked the time on her phone to see it was just shy of nine at night, it was very dark out and the only light sources were from the streetlights and the moonlight. Y/N cursed her boss for making her stay back and not willing to pay her overtime.</p>
<p><em>‘Stupid Anthony, I can’t believe he’s not gonna pay me overtime for staying back to help his lazy ass’</em> Y/N turned her car keys only for her car to not turn on. She tried again only to get the same result. Y/N got out of her car and lifted the hood to see if she could see any damage and hoping to God it was an easy fix that even she could do it – but alas, she stared at it and knew she wouldn’t be able to figure out what was wrong with her car. It wasn’t until she was about to order an Uber that someone had come over to her to see what was wrong.</p>
<p>“Hey, Y/N! You okay?” a familiar, low voice spoke.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hello Mr. Barber, I’m okay just having some car troubles that I don’t know how to fix. I’m going to have to get an Uber home and call a tow truck to get my car.” Y/N smiled politely, about to turn around and book an Uber when Andy caught her attention once again.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could give you a life home, you do live next door and that way I’ll know you got home safe. How does that sound?”</p>
<p>Y/N felt anxious, she felt terrible for having to trouble Andy with her problem but at the same time, he did have a point. They were next-door neighbors for God’s sake, but having him give her a lift home was just embarrassing seeing as how Andy was having to go out of his way to help her when he could be doing his own thing.</p>
<p>“A-are you sure Mr. Barber? I don’t want to impose-“</p>
<p>“Please, call me Andy, and I don’t mind. I’ve got nothing important to do and I’m just heading home.”</p>
<p>Andy had always been a sweetheart to Y/N, she didn’t see his ulterior motive and nodded, her naivete clouding her mind. Andy led Y/N over to his car, opening the passenger door for her and making sure she was comfortable before making his way to the driver’s side. As he got into the car he immediately locked all the doors making Y/N a little bit nervous and confused. She started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach but chose to ignore it because <em>‘Andy’s a nice guy and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me, he’s just being neightborly’. </em>Andy drove out of the store’s carpark and headed home, but Andy was getting ready to strike soon and Y/N wouldn’t know what hit her. As he stopped at a stop light, he glanced around quickly to check for any possible witnesses while getting his hand ready with the syringe. It was a small dose of Rohypnol, just enough to knock Y/N out so Andy could get her to the isolated house out in the woods and get small things ready for their new life together.</p>
<p>As the light changed green, Andy didn’t attempt to drive and it confused Y/N even more, her nerves going haywire.</p>
<p>“Andy? The light’s green.” Y/N spoke in a shy tone, almost like she was afraid to raise her voice to a normal level.</p>
<p><em>‘How cute, she even speaks like a little girl. Perfect.’</em> Andy just smiled and suddenly held her hand closest to him.</p>
<p>“It’s okay sweetheart, everything will be okay <em>very</em> soon.” Then Andy struck, piercing the syringe into her neck, watching her eyes go wide for a brief second and struggle to keep them open. “That’s a good girl. Shh, just go to sleep, we’ll be home soon.”</p>
<p>Andy then drove out of town and toward their new home, buzzing with excitement for the future with him and his little girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>4 Hours Later</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Y/N woke with a groan, her back and neck feeling a bit sore with the awkward position she had been sleeping in. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep from them, stretching as she sat up in the comfortable bed. Y/N blinked once, then twice as she took in the unfamiliar scenery before her, her anxiety skyrocketing and panic settling in. She tried to think back to how she got here but couldn’t remember a thing. She remembered it being late when she left work but that was as far as her memory would let her. Y/N shot out of bed and went straight to the window next to the bed, trees were all she could see as well as a lake not far from the house. She also figured out she was on the second floor with how high up she was and knew that trying to escape out the window wasn’t a good idea. Y/N then tried going to the bedroom door only to find it locked.</p>
<p>“No, no, no, no!” muttering in panic Y/N tried looking around the room for anything she could use to open the door and use as a weapon.</p>
<p>As Y/N hunted for something to use she failed to hear the footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. When the lock turned, and the door opened Y/N froze in place on the side of the bed furthest away from the door. Andy walked in and saw Y/N’s eye wide and doe-like, making her look even cuter than ever to him. With a smile, he crept into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it while his eyes stayed on his little princess.</p>
<p>“Hello, baby, did you have a good sleep?”</p>
<p>“W-what’s going on? Where am I, and how did I get here?” Y/N fired rapid questions while stuttering and shook slightly from fear.</p>
<p>“No need to be afraid sweetie, you’re safe. You’re home.”</p>
<p>His vague answer only made Y/N’s anxiety worse, her mind running through possibilities on how she ended up in the middle of nowhere that wasn’t her home with a man she thought wasn’t capable of kidnapping.</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my questions Mr. Barber-“</p>
<p>“Uh-ah! Since we’re at home there’s no need for formalities anymore. You can call me <em>‘Daddy’</em>, alright, princess?” Y/N stared at Andy in shock and tried to process what he just said to her.</p>
<p>“W-what? Mr. Barber, I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Come on, sweetheart, it’s not that hard to listen to Daddy’s instructions. I’m going to take good care of you, you won’t have to worry about anything anymore. I’m going to be your Daddy and you’re going to be my good, little girl. All you have to do is listen to Daddy.”</p>
<p>Y/N decided then and there that Andy had lost his mind and was delusional. There was no way she was going to stay in this house with him any longer. She slowly raised her hands up and kept her voice soft as she looked at Andy in the eyes.</p>
<p>“A-Andy, I can’t stay here with you. I have a life, family and friends who care about me and would notice my disappearance, my boss will also notice-“</p>
<p>Y/N heard a low growl emitting from the large man on the other side of the room, his eyes had darkened, and his face was stern. Andy crept slowly toward the young woman which caused Y/N to quickly glance around the room to plot a fast escape from the madman.</p>
<p>Every nerve and thought in Y/N’s head screamed at her to either jump out the window and risk getting cuts from the glass, or try and fight him off just enough to stun him and run for the door. She didn’t get much of a choice to chose which one when Andy dove onto the bed to get to her. Y/N grasped the lamp next to her and hit Andy over the head with it causing him to fall briefly to the ground, giving Y/N enough time to sprint for the door only to find it locked.</p>
<p><em>‘Shit!’</em> Y/N panicked and was yanking on the door in desperation as Andy stood up with a small cut on his forehead, his pace fast as he reached the woman with just a few strides, slamming his larger frame into her much smaller one. Y/N gave a short squeak of surprise before she felt arms wrap themselves around her arms and waist. With strong arms keeping her against Andy’s firm chest, she felt him hum with contentment and nuzzling his face into her neck.</p>
<p>“Now, now, sweetie. I know it’s not your fault for being disobedient and defiant. This is new for you and it’ll take time for you to adjust to your new life so I won’t punish you for this little mishap – but in the future, I <em>will</em> punish you, baby.” Andy lifted Y/N up in his arms and walked her over to the bed, throwing her onto it.</p>
<p>Y/N tried to crawl up the bed to get away from him but he followed her up the bed and caged her in with his arms, hovering above her and staring intently at her frightened face with adoration. Andy found her incredibly adorable and cute no matter what and right now was no different. Her brief moment of bravery had surprised him, and he felt pride swell knowing that if needed Y/N could defend herself but he would never have to do that as long as he was still alive and breathing. He’d always protect his little girl. Sure, she stunned him and tried to escape but he expected this, he knew this was still new for her and she would try to deny it at first but Andy will be there to help her accept it.</p>
<p>As he held himself above her, Y/N looked at the way Andy studied her face and how his eyes stared into her eyes. Her heart was racing but she tried to calm herself by trying to take steady breaths, her hands still shaking due to the shock of the whole situation of what just happened within the span of 2 minutes. Y/N was so focused on controlling her breathing that when Andy’s hand gently touched her cheek that it shocked her out of her daze and her eyes zeroed in on his eyes yet again. Andy leaned down and brushed his lips against Y/N’s that when she tried to turn away, he made sure to hold her head in place and continue the kiss a little more forcefully.</p>
<p>Y/N whimpered against his lips while he moaned in response, having finally gotten a taste of her lips and loving her even more. Their lips separated for a second before Andy dove back for more, forcing his tongue into her mouth and roaming around causing Y/N to gasp in shock. She placed her hand against Andy’s shoulders and pushed, using all her strength but he didn’t even budge, he was like a solid brick wall.</p>
<p>One hand slid down Y/N’s waist then her hip, slowly shimmying into her shorts and cupping her panty covered mound. Andy started to rub her clothed clit, Y/N grasp his wrist trying to stop him, even clenched her thighs together to limit his movements but that only seemed to spur him on and double his efforts. He nipped her bottom lip before focusing his attention to spreading her legs, ripping her jean short button off and unzipping them, shoving them down her legs before tossing them mindlessly. Andy gave Y/N a quick kiss and looked at her while hooking his finger into her panties, pulling it to the side to expose her sex.</p>
<p>“I know you can be a good girl for me, baby, and I need you to answer me honestly, okay?” Andy waited for her response, which happened to be a slight nod, before he asked his question. “Are you a virgin, honey?”</p>
<p>The question took Y/N temporarily by surprise, but she shook it off before nodding again, whimpering slightly at the thought of her first time being painful and not how she wanted to lose her virginity.</p>
<p>“Andy, p-please don’t do this. You can still let me go and we can forget this ever happened. I won’t go to the police and I won’t tell anyone. Please, don’t hurt me.” Y/N let out a choked sob, hoping the man above her had some mercy and would hopefully let her go.</p>
<p>Andy just chuckled and smiled down at her innocent, doe-like expression.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart, no can do! You see, you’re it for me, and you have no idea how much I love you. So, how about I show you instead? Don’t worry sweetie, since you’re a virgin I’ll be very gentle. I don’t want to hurt you and I want you to feel good, I’ll make sure you do. I’ll go slow.”</p>
<p>Y/N cried out and vigorously tried shoving Andy off of her but it was no use, she was too weak, and he showed his strength by ripping off her panties and wedging himself between her thighs before she had the chance to close them again. She went to scratch him but he just captured both her wrists with one of his massive hands, pinning them over her head while his other hand toyed with her cunt.</p>
<p>His thumb grazed her bundle of nerves, causing Y/N to gasp out in shock and her hips to jerk. Andy knew that if he wanted to enjoy tasting his little girl’s pussy and have her be still, he needed <em>both</em> his hands to do that, so without a second thought, he unbuckled his belt and tied Y/N’s hands together and attached them to the bed’s headboard. Once secured, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and gave her clit a sweet, tender kiss, hearing her whimper, before licking upward – purposely nudging her clit with his nose.</p>
<p>Andy hummed at the sweet scent of Y/N’s pussy.</p>
<p>“Babygirl, you have no idea what you do to me. You smell so good and you taste even better. I’m gonna make you feel so damn good you’ll be begging for more.” His tongue continuing to lick her lower lips, dipping into her entrance occasionally.</p>
<p>Y/N’s breath hitched and her heart raced at the forming knot in the pit of her stomach, her hands clutching the belt tightly as her legs began to tremble from the intense sensation Andy was giving her. He nipped, sucked, and licked at Y/N’s cunt until she could feel herself getting wet, shame and arousal flooded her senses. She’s didn’t want to be aroused from this man, forced against her will, it wasn’t what she wanted or right. The knot that formed in her stomach tightened before it suddenly burst, Y/N unintentionally moaned out, her thighs squeezing Andy’s head and trapping him, but he didn’t let up until he made sure she rode out her orgasm.</p>
<p>Y/N panted hard, eyes fluttering and she was speaking gibberish, so out of it while Andy slowly crawled on top of her, loving her fucked out expression.</p>
<p>“Aww, baby. Did you like that? Made you cum so hard with just my tongue, and I can tell you loved it, sweetie.” He stroked her face, brushing his thumb against her bottom lip before grazing it against her cheek. “Now I gotta stretch you out so you’re ready for Daddy.”</p>
<p>As Andy finished speaking, and Y/N tried to process what he said, she felt something probing her pussy, slowly pushing in which caused her to cringe slightly at the intrusion. There were slight tingles of discomfort, Y/N tried angling her hips away from his finger but he wouldn’t let her go far, pumping his finger, in and out, until the feeling of discomfort became enjoyable – much to Y/N’s dismay. Y/N’s cries of distress slowly became mewls and moans, unable to stop herself from the pleasurable feeling Andy was giving her. Once he felt that her cunt had adjusted to one finger, he inserted a second finger, feeling her walls clench, loving the feeling and imagining how tight she’d still be when his cock was inside her.</p>
<p>“P-please, Andy…” Y/N’s voice drifted off as she released a drawn-out moan, her back arching off the bed, and her perked nipples brushing against his broad chest.</p>
<p>“Please, what? You gotta use your words, doll.” Andy chuckled as he then added a third finger, watching her eyes widen and her mouth gape open in a silent scream. “Does this feel good? I know you’re enjoying this with how tight you’re squeezing my fingers, baby.”</p>
<p>Having her pussy so stuffed with only three fingers was already pushing her, but when Andy sped up, curling his fingers and hitting her g-spot over and over again, Y/N wailed in ecstasy, she could feel her arousal flow out of her and onto Andy’s hand. Her whole body twitching and shaking from the intense pleasure that Andy forced upon her, her eyes rolling back and fluttering, almost wanting to drift off to sleep but Andy wouldn’t let that happen.</p>
<p>“Ah-uh, princess. I’m not done with you yet.” Andy’s beard brushed against her cheek, placing a tender kiss to her cheeks, nose and lips, before positioning himself between her still trembling legs.</p>
<p>Y/N hadn’t noticed when he had taken his clothes off but when he grounded his throbbing cock against her overstimulated pussy, she jerked and whimpered, trying to move away from him. Andy collected as much of her wetness as possible to use as lube, though it wouldn’t be much of an issue since she was drenched from coming twice. When he pushed the tip of his dick into her entrance, slowly feeling how tight she <em>still</em> was, he groaned from pleasure as Y/N struggled against him.</p>
<p>“Stop, please! Andy, please stop this!” Y/N’s cries for mercy were drowned out by Andy cooing her, wiping her tears away and placing kissed to her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Now, now, baby – you have to call me Daddy, remember? You can do it. You’re a good girl, my good girl.”</p>
<p>The slight praise gave her slight butterflies in her chest, she oddly enjoyed it but then felt disgusted with herself for even thinking that. She shook her head and whimpered, still begging him to let her go. As Y/N felt the tell-tale sign of another orgasm, her breaths came quicker and her toes were curling, but just as she was about to cum again, Andy stopped. Her release faded away before he started thrusting into her again, slower this time and swiping his thumb back and forth across her swollen clit, sending jolts through her body. The knot came back, and every time she was going to cum, Andy would stop and start again when it faded. Y/N was a sobbing, overstimulated mess, now wishing for releasing and ignoring her logical side of her brain.</p>
<p>“Let me cum, please, Andy! I can’t handle this any longer!”</p>
<p>“Poor, baby,” Andy cooed her condescendingly as he cupped her teary face. “if you want to cum you gotta beg. Go on, beg Daddy to let you cum all over his cock – to fill up your little pussy.”</p>
<p>“A-Andy, please-“</p>
<p>“No, sweetie, I said ‘beg <em>Daddy’</em>. Now try again.”</p>
<p>Y/N sniffled, swallowing her pride and giving in because she knew she had no chance to go up against him and escape. He was stronger than her, faster, and she was in the middle of nowhere. What little hope she had was crushed when she realized her predicament. Y/N was stuck with Andy as her <em>‘Daddy’</em> and she was his <em>‘little girl’</em>.</p>
<p>“D-daddy,” she tested before continuing, “please, please let me cum. I need to cum so bad! Please fill me up, I’ll be good, I promise”</p>
<p>She cried as Andy thrusted faster, the sound of squelching, and skin slapping skin echoed in the room as well as their combined moans of pleasure. His thumb pressed into her buddle of nerves, going as fast as his thrusts and it wasn’t long until Y/N felt a wave of intense release shake through her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her close as he propelled himself faster and harder, seeking his own release – her tight walls squeezing him only sending him over the edge.</p>
<p>He moaned loudly, clinging to Y/N’s small frame as he filled up her small, abused cunt. She left so full, from both his cock and his cum. Andy slowly eased out of her, watching as some of his cum leaked out of her before deciding to scoop up the cum and pushing it back into her, plugging it up with his cock again. He laid on his back, bringing her on top of him, and his dick keeping his cum inside her.</p>
<p>She groaned at the sensation but couldn’t do much about it as he held her to him with his arms securely wrapped around her.</p>
<p>“You did such a good job, baby. You’re my good, little girl. Daddy’s so proud! This is just the start, you’re going to adjust, and we’ll be a happy family. I’ll protect and look after you, you won’t need anything else, I promise.” Andy then pressed a passionate kiss to her lips, his tongue sliding into her mouth without much resistance.</p>
<p>Y/N was too exhausted to fight back anymore, she just accepted her fate, slowly and gently, wrapping her hands around him and nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. Andy hummed to her as she eventually fell asleep on top of him, his cock nice and warm inside her as he felt her walls clench from time to time, his cum still plugged inside her.</p>
<p><em>‘Finally,’</em> Andy thought as Y/N relaxed in his arms, <em>‘my little girl is home.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys loved this fic, if so, please give a kudos and comment!! They really help motivate me and inspire me to write more in the future! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>